Shugo chara! Character-chance-TadAmu
by AmuXTadase
Summary: A simpel TadAmu story. Suddenly Tadase appeared at Amu's door and Amu's father doens't help the couple...but Amu know what to do...right? A love bracelet and a chara-chance kiss... I suck at summaries, just read this story. :)


**Shugo chara! Character-chance...-TadAmu**

* * *

**Hi! I was REALLY bored when I had no good ideas for fanfictions but I had this idea and suddenly our Wi-Fi was gone so I wanted to do this small fanfic.**

**This story is acually 2 story's in 1 because I already wanted to do the second but then I thought: "...Meh...why wouldn't I do both of them...?...".**

**Ran: "AmuXTadase DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!"**

**I: "Oh thanks Ran I almost forgot to tell"**

**Miki: "Roll story!"**

**I: "I just wanted to say that..." :(**

**Su: "Gomen nasai-desu"**

**Amu: "Hey, where am I?"**

**I: "Okay now it's getting annoying" -,-**

**Amu: "WHERE AM I!?"**

**I: "ROLL THE STORY THIS IS GETTING TO LONG."**

* * *

Saturday

At Amu's house

Amu was watching tv with her charas when suddenly the bell rang.

Amu: "I'm comming!"

She walked to the door and looked a little shocked.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan"

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun...? W-What are you doing here? *smile nervous*"

Tadase: "I was nearby so I thought I could come"

Amu's dad: "_NO_."

Amu turned to her father who stanted on the stairs and looked angery.  
Amu turned to Tadase again.

Amu: "C-Can you wait a second?"

Tadase nodded and Amu taked her father to the living room.

Amu: "What are you doing!?"

Amu's dad: "You're to young to have a boyfriend!"

When she heared the word 'boyfriend' she sweatdropped...

Amu: "*sweatdrop* N-Nande!?"

Amu's dad: "BECAUSE I SAY IT!"

Amu: "...Urg..Know what?"

She got to the hall where -of cource- Tadase still was waiting.

Amu: "Shall we go outsite?"

Tadase: "Un"

They leaved...

Amu's dad: "Wai-!"

Without Amu's father could say anything about it.  
They walked a while when Tadase saw a park bench some farther away.

Tadase: "Should we sit down there?"

He pointed at the bench.

Amu: "Hai"

Ran: "Ikamashou!"

Amu: "Huh?"

Amu Character-changed with Ran (JUST BECAUSE RAN FELT LIKE DOING THAT), taked Tadase's hand and ran to the bench.

Tadase (while laughing): "Amu-chan you go too fast for me!"

Amu: "Then you have to run harder!"

She looked over her shoulder to Tadase and winked.  
Tadase laughed.

When they where almost by the bench Amu stumbled and let Tadase's hand go (and the Charakter-chance stopped), but Tadase was in time to catch her hand again and with his other hand he taked Amu's shoulder as he lifted her up.  
Amu blushed. ('cause that's the only thing she can do -,-)

Tadase: "Watch your steps"

Amu blushed some more.

Both sat on the bench and for a little while they didn't said enything, not because they where to embarresed for it (well... maybe Amu was x3), but because they didn't knew what to say.  
And acually because no one said something it got more embarresing...  
Till...

Tadase: "Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Hm...?"

Tadase gave Amu a light-blue box with a white ribbon on it.  
Amu stared at the box for some seconds and then she looked to Tadase.

Tadase: "Open it please"

He smiled lovely at Amu and she had to blush again.  
Amu unwrapped the box and opened it. Insite it was a black wear bracelet with, to the forfeited, little silver-like, round beads and little sapphire-like heart beads.

Tadase: "And?"

Amu: "It's really beautyful! B-But do you believe in things like that?"

Tadase: "As long as it say we'll stay together forever I think it's worth it to try" (actually those things give you good luck but they should've been really be lucky if they'd stay together forever...so...yeah...)

Now Amu's whole head was red.  
Tadase taked the braceled out of the box and did it around Amu's wrist.

Tadase: "To tight?"

Amu: "N-No, i-it's perfect like this"

Tadase buttoned the braceled firm and smiled at Amu.  
Amu smiled a little nevous again and the red color on her face got some darker when she felt Tadase kissed her cheek.  
After this they where silent for some minutes...when Tadase looked at his watch and saw it was longer than 'some minutes'...It was 5 o' clock so both had to be home for diner.

Tadase: "I guess it's time to go"

He stoot up and helped Amu standing up too. (not that she needed his help but it was a gentely way to take her hand...You know how Tadase is like...x3)  
Hand in hand they walked to Amu's house and when Amu's mom appeared she asked Tadase to eat with them and of cource he'd like to...but Amu's dad wouldn't...  
After diner Amu and Tadase where at Amu's room and again they said nothing.  
Till...

Tadase: "Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Hm?"

Tadase: "I love you more than anything in the World, for now and forever, I'll always be by your side" (he just wanted Amu to know that, even though she already know that and actually keep reminding that to herself...just to make sure she wasn't dreaming...xD)

Again he smiled lovely at Amu and kissed her cheek again.  
Amu started to blush.

Amu: "O-Oji-sama..."

Immediately Amu did her hands for her mouth but it was to late...Tadase already stoot up from Amu's bed to explode in a manical laughter. (I really wrote that 0.0)  
Amu jumped of her bed and looked in her room for a bucket but didn't found one. (OF COURCE. Sooo, Amu, do you think other people have a bucket in their room?)

Tadase: "I'm...I'm...I'M NOT A PRINCE, I'M THE KING!"

Amu: "I-I'm sorry!"

Tadase looked at Amu and smiled (not cute but like...well...like how you think a Character-changed-Tadase would smile like...x3)  
He taked Amu in his arms.

Amu: "Eh!?"

Tadase: "I forgive you because it's you...Because you are my princess"

Amu: "T-Tadas-"

Before Amu knew it Tadase had cut her off by kissing her. Amu's eyes got VERY big (even though Anime eyes are already pretty big) but slowly she closed her eyes...  
_BUT EXACLY ON THAT MOMENT HER FATHER GOT TO GO SPYING THEM._ -,-  
Amu's father looked through the keyhole of Amu's door and fainted.  
Amu nor Tadase had heared Amu's father fall on the ground ('cause they where still kissing...) but Amu's mother did. She walked up stairs and saw him laying in front of Amu door so she almost knew what happened. She looked through the keyhole too but insteat of fainting like Amu's father did her eyes startet to twinkle the only thing she could think was: "How cute! How cute! How cute! How cute! How cute!". x3

After some seconds she dragged Amu's father downstairs and AGAIN Amu and Tadase heared nothing.

[I know it sounds like Amu and Tadase are kissing for 15 minutes but no look some closer you'll see this all can happen in a half minute.]

While they where kissing Tadase's Chara-change stopped, he opened his eyes very shocked and immediately stopped kissing Amu.

Tadase: "G-Gomen naisai!"

They stared shocked at each other for a while when suddenly the silent broke by Amu laughter. Also Tadase started to laugh and when both looked at each other, they kissed again. This time a lot faster and A LOT lesser shocked Amu closed her eyes. When they stopped with kissing Tadase placed Amu on her bed and sat down next to her.

Because of ebarresement and laughter both didn't said enything. After some seconds the laughter stopped but still they didn't said enything.  
Amu falled asleep to Tadase's shoulder and he smiled.

Tadase (thinking): I guess it's time to leave...

He placed Amu on her back and kissed her forehead, but when he wanted to stant up Amu taked his hand and she didn't let it go.

Tadase (thinking): Looks like someone don't want me to leave...

He laughed silend and sat down next to Amu again. He brushed some hair out of Amu's face and yawned.

Tadase (whispering): "Don't fall asleep... Amu wouldn't like it if I fall asleep on her bed..."

(Wouldn't she like that, Tadase? IS THE WORLD FLAT!?)

He had to repeat that a few times but it didn't worked. He couldn't do enything about it but he fall asleep next to Amu...And he also could't do enything about it that he accidently hugged Amu in his sleep...Amu started to hug Tadase a little back.  
Amu's mom came in very silend when she saw they where sleeping she turned the light off and just let them sleep in each others arms...

:)

* * *

-translate-

Un= Okay/Yeah

Hai= Yes/Okay

Ikamashou= Let's go

Oji= Prince

Gomen naisai= I'm sorry

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story and I'm SUPER glad that my boredom is over!**

**Miki: "Why you didn't just watched some TadAmu episodes from Shugo chara! to let your boredom get over?"**

**Ran: "Yeah it's your favorite hobby!"**

**Tadase: "H-Hontoni?"**

**I: "T-Tadase-kun why are you here? *smile nervous*"**

**Tadase: "Ehm...I actually don't know where I am..."**

**Amu: "You're not the only one..." -,-**

**Amu looked angery at me...**

**I: "Eheheh...HEY DON'T BE ANGERY AT ME!"**

**Amu: "Why not?"**

**I: "Because I let you sleep in Tadase's arms" x3**

**Amu blushed.**

**Tadase: "Arigato for that..."**

**Amu: "T-Tadase-kun...!?"**

**Tadase took Amu's hand.**

**Amu blushed more...**

**I: "Bwahahaha! Hey...Tadase now I gotta do another translate..."**

**Tadase: "Gomen nasai Writer-san"**

**Amu: "What actually is your name..." -_-**

**I: "Eheheh...TRANSLATE PLEASE!"**

**Amu: "She ignored my question..." -,-**

* * *

-translate-

Arigato= Thank you

* * *

**Bye guys!**

**Amu: "Hey wait!"**

**I: "Eheheh...WHEN I SAY BYE THE STORY IS OVER AMU-CHAN."**


End file.
